


Pollen Problems

by clokkerfoot (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a face full of sex pollen, which apparently only goes away after he’s had sex. Then Gabriel shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pollen Problems

**Author's Note:**

> My first EVER smut fic, which I guess can be classed as PWP. Please, please, please, if you read this, write a little comment at the bottom! I need to know what I can do to improve :) thank you so much <3

”Sam!” 

 

Sam heard his brother’s frenzied call, whirled on the spot and snapped the incoming knife out of the air. Dean shouted something indiscernible, pointing behind Sam. He turned again, to come face to face with the blonde girl, whose blue eyes literally glowed with power. The witch.

 

Sam raised the knife and brought it down over the snarling girl’s head, watching gleefully as she disintegrated into a cloud of red smoke. The smoke hovered in the air for a moment, then dispersed, getting Sam in the face with it. Almost instantaneously, his head went foggy and his stomach clenched with arousal so strong Sam dropped to the floor, his cock swiftly hardening.

 

Confusion ripped through his head as he sat there, whimpering in pleasure and pain. He heard footsteps, and glanced up to see Dean striding towards him, all rippling biceps and handsomeness. His bowed legs were flexing as he walked closer and closer towards Sam, when he could reach out and just-

 

  
_No!_  Sam jumped, wincing as his throbbing cock rubbed against the sharp corners of his fly, “Dean,” he moaned, holding up a hand, “Don’t.”

 

“Whassup, Sammy?” Dean asked worridley, crouching where he was, “You okay?”

 

Dean’s gorgeous green eyes were filled with worry and damn, why hadn’t Sam noticed those beautiful things before- no, god, no, this is wrong, “I think-” Sam struggled to form words throug the haze of arousal, “I think she- put some- some random aff- aphrodisiac on- me.” he panted out, eyes rolling back into his head.

 

“O-okay. What do I do?”

 

“I couldn’t care- less, Dean, just… leave so I can- get off in peace. Your body is- fucking distracting right now.” 

 

“That’s… gross. I’ll come back in an hour, okay Sam?”

 

“Right.”

 

Sam vaguely heard a door open and close, and he opened his eyes at last. Pure need took over his mind as he tore open his fly, freeing his weeping cock. He ignored the flash of pain, his fingers curling around his cock, a loud moan escaping his mouth. He thumbed the slit, hissing, dragging the precome down his cock. With one swift movement, Sam began to pump his hand, groaning as his arousal began to rise. 

 

It wasn’t enough. Sam used his free hand to drag his pants down to his knees, reaching down and sliding a finger into his tight, hot hole. He grunted at the intrusion, quickly returning to his moans as the shock turned to pleasure. Another finger was brutally pushed in and he crooked them, gasping loudly and arching his back as his fingers brushed across his prostate. The hand pumping his cock increased its speed, while the fingers in his ass ran over his prostate again and again and again.

 

The orgasm approached swiftly, crashing over him like a wave. Come shot out over his hand in hot, thick, pulsing strands, his entire body shaking. As the aftershock wore off, he pulled his fingers gently out, the haze of orgasmic pleasure flooding his senses. His head cleared slowly, his eyes drifting open. He tugged his trousers back up, gently redoing his fly. The orgasm was good, as always, but he didn’t feel satisfied. At all. 

 

Pleasure was still coursing through him, hot and fast, his cock still hard and aching. It was trapped within his trousers again and fuck, he regretted that now, He shifted his hips on the hard floor, clenching his teeth. Even he, sexually deprived though he was, knew that his cock didn’t stay hard after a wank. It just didn’t work like that.

Sam groaned, throwing his head back, trying desperately to ignore the niggling feeling of got to fuck got to fuck got to fuck which was thrumming in the back of his mind.

“‘Sup, Sammy?”

His head jolted forward, and he let out a loud gasp. Gabriel was stood in front of him. Gabriel, the archangel, all golden hair and glistening eyes, his defined muscles flexing and warping under that tight shirt. Sam swallowed hard, unblinking, his cock hardening impossibly more. 

“I hear you’ve been hit with some sex pollen, huh?”

Sam nodded, his gaze holding Gabriel’s, “Witch. I tried to- I- I wanted to-” Sam couldn’t produce the words. 

“Getting off not helped?” a sly smirk crossed Gabriel’s beautiful, perfect pink lips and fuck, Sam could just kiss them raw. 

Sam shook his head. His hand, which was lying on his thigh, slid down and he palmed himself gently through his trousers. He swallowed down the moan trying to escape his throat.

“God, Sam, you could’ve been a little more discreet.”

The archangel had walked over to Sam and knelt in front of him as his mind had been filled with pleasure, “Sam, fuck, you are so beautiful. But here, let me.”

In one swift snap of Gabriel’s fingers, Sam found himself completely naked, his hands pinned to a wall which suddenly appeared behind him. His breathing became erratic, his cock aching and begging to be touched. Gabriel let out a purr, his pupils dark and blown wide, “Just say if you want me to stop, Sammy boy.”

Sam tried to speak through his thundering arousal, “Don’t- don’t stop- Ga-Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked at him and leaned forward, crashing his mouth into Sam’s with brutal force, all teeth and tongue and Sam would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Gabriel’s hand crept between them, his fingers curling around Sam’s dick with an air of superiority. Sam gasped with relief, his hips jerking up into Gabriel’s fist, breaking their fierce kiss. 

“Sam,” Gabriel warned, “You really don’t wanna finish just yet.”

Sam opened his eyes just in time to see Gabriel’s head sink, before his cock was engulfed in a wet heat. His vision flashed to white and his hips stuttered as Gabriel hollowed his cheeks and sucked. He dragged Sam all the way down, all the way down his shaft until his nose was pressing into Sam’s stomach. Apparently celestial beings didn’t have gag reflexes. 

Gabriel’s maddening mouth sucked, his talented tongue sending strips of pleasure shooting down his cock, the gentle edge of teeth adding a spark to the mix. Gabriel hollowed his cheeks again, dragged Sam down, swallowing and driving him oh so close to the edge. Gabriel’s fingers were curled around the base of his cock, which was aching and leaking precome. 

Sam gasped out a barely audible plea, his chest heaving, “P-please-” his voice stuttered, his hips thrusting shamelessly into Gabriel’s hot, wet mouth.

Gabriel hummed around his cock, lighting spots of a million colours in Sam’s vision, “Ga-Gabriel- please.” he panted. 

With one swift motion, Gabriel’s restraining hand released his cock, and Sam’s world exploded. His head was all over the place, his hands and toes clenching as he came into Gabriel’s keening mouth, the lips around his cock tightening and twisting as he rode out the orgasm, the tight throat of the archangel swallowing him down. 

Finally, after the aftershocks had passed, Sam opened his eyes to see Gabriel pull off his cock with a tantalising pop. With a jolt of horror - and a wave of pleasure - he realised that he was still hard, as hard as he had been before Gabriel had given him that amazing blowjob. Two orgasms in about ten minutes and he was still whacked up with that fucking witch’s aphrodisiac.

“Now that’s weird.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel. His eyes were wide as he stared at Sam’s cock, pupils blown black, a clearly obvious erection pressing against the restraint of his trousers, “N-no shit,” he murmured, his head falling back to smack against the wall.

“Surely… surely this should’ve work off by now?” Gabriel mused.

“Can’t you just mojo it away?” Sam asked tiredly.

“No. A witch’s death spell is stronger than even my angel juice, Sammy.”

“It’s Sa-“

“Don’t even think about giving me that crap.”

The two sat in silence for a moment, and then Sam became painfully aware of the fact that he was naked, practically chained to a wall by Gabriel’s mojo, and harder than he ever though possible, “Can’t you at- at least figure out how to get rid of this… sex pollen.”

“Well, Sammy, I’ve seen this happen before but the magic dissipated after the kid’s partner gave him a blowjob. I guessed this would work. Uh, lemme just-“

Gabriel leant forward and pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead. His mind erupted into a billion colours, millions of shades of gold slashing through the spectrum. There were countless nameless colours drifting around in his head, and all the time Sam could feel Gabriel just there, just there in his head like a guardian angel. As he thought this, the colours swirled around, colliding and combining until there was a smudge of amber smeared across his consciousness. In the shape of wings.

Sam realised with a jolt that this was Gabriel. In his true form. He was a glowing being of light, and he was… he was beautiful. Even Sam’s burning, persistent, nagging arousal couldn’t make him want to look away from this amazing sight. He was just reaching out in his mind, aching to touch the glistening wings, when they vanished and Sam was left with the constant rush of arousal as his only thought.

Gabriel was still crouched in front of Sam, eyes wide with dilated pupils. His hand was hovering near his crotch. Not quite touching, but so very close.

“Touch yourself.”

Sam heard the whisper slip between his damp lips, and he realised that yes, yes, that was what he wanted. He shifted his hips, his cock twitching. Gabriel let out a strangled gasp, finally pressing his hand to his crotch, hastily undoing his zip and slipping his trousers down to his knees. His hard, leaking cock sprung free, and then his hands were on it, stroking himself with swift, soft movements, eyes staring straight into Sam’s with a fiery passion.

Sam’s hands curled around his own cock, a moan escaping him as the dull thrum of an oncoming orgasm that had been burning away at him for the past few minutes rekindled, heat flushing through him. Gabriel’s eyelids fluttered, his hand gathering speed. Sam closed his eyes. 

“Wait.”

Sam’s own command startled even him, and he reopened his eyes, staring at Gabriel pointedly.

“Fuck me,” he choked out, hand stilling, “God, Gabe, please.”

The archangel’s red lips twisted into a smirk, and then he was suddenly right in Sam’s face, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Gabriel’s head drops, and Sam watches, panting, as Gabriel’s lips close over one of his nipples, sucking and nibbling at the nub with an almost gentle finesse. Sam moans, “Hurry, you bastard,” his fingers digging into his palms at his sides, “Fucking hurry!” his persistent arousal wouldn’t let him bother with foreplay, fuck no.

Sam’s hands fly up and cup Gabriel’s cheeks, tugging his head up, wincing as his teeth nick his nipple. His gaze latches onto Gabriel’s, “Fuck me now, Gabe, or so help me I will be the one doing the fucking.”

“I wouldn’t mind that.”

“Gabe.”

Gabriel murmurs in dismissal, darting forward and pressing soft kisses to Sam’s lips. There’s a quiet snap and Gabriel produces a packet of lube. Sam whimpers, his  cock twitching between them. Almost immediately, Gabriel’s own cock began to rub against his, Gabriel’s hips rolling into Sam’s with a fervent need, “Goddamnit Sam, we don’t have time.”

“For- what?” Sam breathes, his eyes fluttering.

“You need to be… hnnnn… prepped and I don’t,” Gabriel pants, “Fuck me, Sam.”

Then Gabriel is on his back, Sam hovering above him, the lube packet open in his hand. Sam gazes at Gabriel through his pleasure, his hand cautiously moving to slick himself up. Gabriel’s eyes follow his every movement, widening as Sam groans with the friction. A moment later, and Gabriel’s hands are curving around his hips, eyes burning with passion, lips parted.

_Now._  A whisper in Sam’s mind, the comforting voice of Gabriel.

Sam positions himself, Gabriel’s legs hooking over his shoulders. The voice continues.  _Now, now, now._

“Shuddup.” Sam murmurs, kissing Gabriel’s chest as he pushes in.

Gabriel is tight, hot, wet, but he makes room for Sam, squirming under him as he takes in Sam’s length. Sam moans. And  _fuck_ , Gabriel looks beautiful. He looks so gorgeous, helpless and quivering, under Sam’s power. He’s entranced, his eyes raking over Gabriel’s body. 

“Move.” a sharp hiss is torn from the archangel.

Sam obeys, groaning as he starts up a steady rhythm, his cock pounding into Gabriel, who moans with every thrust. Gabriel’s fingers dig into Sam’s hips, and he just knows he’s going to be left with dark bruises, but right now he couldn’t care. He just  _wants_. Needs.

“God, Gabe!”

Sam’s hand curls around Gabriel’s weeping cock, pumping him in time with his needy thrusts, his lips latching around one of Gabriel’s nipples. His tongue swirls around the tip, hips aching with the strain of thrusting, over and over. A familiar burn has started in his stomach, and he speeds up, nibbling Gabriel’s nipple, pumping his cock. His head goes hazy, his vision blurring, and as the orgasm explodes within him, he shouts Gabriel’s name, screaming at the top of his voice.

His hips continue to thrust through his orgasm, wanting Gabriel to feel the same. And as the hot come spurts out of his cock into Sam’s hand, on his chest, as Gabriel’s ass tightens around his cock, he moans. Gabriel shudders, shaking under Sam, riding out his own orgasm, a soft mantra of  _Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam_ purring in the back of his mind.

As they still, panting, Sam pulls out slowly. His cock, at last, has gone soft, his long lasting erection spent at last. He falls to the floor next to Gabriel, breathing hard.

“Thank you.” Sam murmurs, “I needed that.”

“You’re…” Gabriel seemed lost for words, for once, “You’re welcome. The, uh, pollen. It’ll have worn off now."

“Good.”

There was a few moments of silence, and then the two of them stood up, gathering their clothes together. They faced each other awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. And then Sam remembered something, “How did you know to come?”

Gabriel snickers, a familiar smile streaking across his face, “Dean called me, Sammy- sorry, Sam. He said you needed a helping hand.” Gabriel seemed to be holding back laughter, and Sam couldn’t help but release a short burst of laughter himself.

“I guess I’ll… get going then. Angel duties and all that.” Gabriel shuffled his feet, and raised his hand.

He was about to snap his fingers, when Sam called out, “Wait!”

Sam closed the space between then in two strides, bent slightly, and kissed Gabriel on the lips. Softly, gently, just a warm thank you. He pressed his lips to Gabriel’s twice more, and then stood back, “You can go now. But you’d better come back. Promise?”

“Promise.” Gabriel smiled, and snapped his fingers. In a flurry of wings and feathers, he was gone.

Sam sighed, a smile plastered onto his face. He walked towards the door that led out of the room, and left.

====

  
Dean put his hands over his ears, groaning in discomfort.  Sure, Sam needed the puny dick to help him, and sure, Dean’d called him, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to hear their whole plan of action narrated out to him in a series of moans, groans and shouts.    


_“God, Gabe!”_

Dean grimaced, and walked back to the Impala. Sam could find his own way back to the damn motel.


End file.
